Life At Dalton
by Minxy 12
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the new student from France, join Kurt and his new life at Dalton.
1. Arrivée

**All copy rights belong to FOX and I own nothing (apart from the story line) ENJOY ****J**

* * *

Welcome to Dalton

**Arrivée**

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"Blaine!" Wes yelled as he knocked loudly on the bedroom door. Blaine just groaned not wanting to move and continued to cover his head with his duvet. "BLAINE!" with a sigh Blaine stood up, hair slightly ruffled and a frown on his face before marching towards the door.

He reached out his hand before yanking the door opening. "What Wes? What possibly could be so important for you to be knocking on my door at 7.30 in the morning, and on a Saturday for a matter fact?!" he glared at the dark haired boy who stood outside his room. If anything Wes didn't seem fazed. In fact he just smiled at Blaine.

"Just get ready! I've got big news Blaine!" he said happily.

"What could be so big for so early on a Saturday morning? Is the sky falling? A massive black hole has appeared and sucked all other members of the Warblers apart from you in and now you need help getting them out?" Blaine replied sarcastically while shaking his head in an angry motion.

"You're getting a room mate Blaine! A boy our age has just transferred to Dalton!" Wes exclaimed, he reached out a steady hand to shut Blaine's open mouth.

"Wait a minute…" Blaine repeated. "let me get this straight I'm getting a new room mate because a boy has transferred here and you decide to tell me this now? What I don't get Wes is WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS IN SANITY HAVE YOU WOKEN ME UP BEFORE 10.00 ON A SATURDAY MORNING?!" Blaine yelled.

Wes smiled "Because you're needed at reception to meet him. He should be here-" he looked down at his watch what showed 7.40 "-in about 10 minutes." then he turned around and left.

Blaine shook his head and shut the door. It was then Wes's words hit him. _Ten minutes. Oh sweet Gaga I need to get a move on!_

He quickly got ready wearing his freshly pressed Dalton academy. He looked in the bathroom mirror while he ran gel into his hair holding it in place and straightened his tie. He looked at himself thoroughly holding his own gaze in the mirror. He then span on his heel and made his way to the door. _Let's get this over with then. _He thought to himself as he walked down the hall and to the reception.

* * *

**AT RECEPTION**

Blaine arrived at reception in record time, taking many of the short cuts he had found over the years at Dalton. He walked up to the heavy pine door and knocked on the door. _KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK! _He waited for the answer from the inside.

"Come in" a sharp and shrill voice called from within. Blaine took and deep breath and opened the door turning the large bronze door knob until the clicking noise of the lock opening was heard.

The woman behind the desk looked up. Blaine remembered seeing her a few times over the past 2 years. Mrs. Hogget was a middle aged women with brown shoulder length hair, with a few grey strands growing. She was quite a petite figure and she had a gentle smile. "Ah, Mr Anderson" she said from behind the desk. "I'd like to introduce Kurt Hummel" she said gesturing to the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever seen.

There in one of the leather chair sat a tall, yet slim figure. Kurt had amazing flawless pale skin. His dirty blonde hair was held little gel, yet was perfectly spiked. His lips were a the perfect rosy pink and his eye. _Oh Gaga. His eyes!_ They were a perfect blue colour. They looked like the Caribbean sea. Not one imperfection. Just an endless sea of blue.

Blaine shook his head to shake him out off his pondering. He held out hi hand towards Kurt. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you." Kurt looked up from the hand held out in front of him, to Blaine and smiled.

"Bonjour Blaine, Je m'appelle Kurt" his accent thick with French. " Comment Allez-vous?"

Blaine stared at Kurt in wonder and at the sound of the French language in his ears and smiled.

"Je suis desolé, Kurt." Blaine said "Je ne parle pas le français" he had a sad smile on his face.

Kurt smiled at him and replied to the obvious try of speaking French to him. "I am sorry Blaine" he said, word pronounced in a French accent. "It is meet good to you." he told him.

Blaine smiled at the adorable accent. _Yes, it's good to meet you too Kurt._


	2. Premier-jour

First Day

Blaine was staring off into space yet again. His thoughts taken over again by the new kid from France. Kurt was so amazing and exciting and Blaine was scared. This new feeling scared him greatly. How was this going to effect him? His life ever since coming to Dalton after the Sadie Hawkins dance had gone relatively back to normal.

Then arrives the most beautiful creature, with the most amazing hair, the most stunning blue eyes and his voice like and angel. Why did things have to get so complicated?

Kurt had moved into his room on the Saturday morning, designer clothes now stood in the once empty dresser and wardrobe, ranging from Alexander McQueen to Gucci. The vast amounts of styles shocked Blaine, and in away didn't surprise him due to the personality of Kurt already standing out.

"Talk of the devil" Blaine whispered almost silently to himself as Kurt walked into the common room. His eyes stayed on Kurt as he made his way over to him.

"Blaine, what is the choir of birds I have heard of?" Kurt asked him his French accent strong and soft as ever.

"The Warblers are the Dalton Academy's show choir, we sing." Blaine said softly a small smile on his face.

Kurt nodded at him and smiled. "I was on a choir team once, we called ourselves New Directions, I sang yes?" Kurt said some of his English still jumbled slightly.

"Yes, you sing in a show choir, were you any good? We are looking for a new person to join." _No we're not! Anderson what are you playing at?_

In all honestly Blaine just wanted to spend more time with Kurt.

Kurt nodded at Blaine a large grin taking over his facial features.

"Oui, that nice would be."

* * *

**Warbler Meeting**

"Please Wes, just let Kurt audition! I'm sure he'd be amazing! I'm begging you." Blaine said, puppy eyes adorning his face. Wes was a sucker with his eyes. He sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Fine, 5.00 tonight and don't be late! Don't make me regret this Blaine."

* * *

**Kurt's audition**

"Bonjour, I am Kurt Hummel and I will be singing 'Defying Gravity'.

Blaine's eyebrows rose with surprise. That song had a high F in it! Surely Kurt's voice didn't go that high!

Before he could ask the music started playing and Kurt's started singing softly looking at his feet.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

His voice began to grow with the song and he lifted his head slightly his eyes shut but determination and emotion showing on his other facial features.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Kurt looked fully up now and opened his eyes. The pure amount of emotion in Kurt's eyes shocked Blaine, he'd never heard someone sing with such passion and so much emotion.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too higher cost!_

Kurt's face had gone emotionless and his body tensed as if he was remembering some past event. Then he continued to belt the song out until the end.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Kurt shut his eyes and his arms slowly rose with the power of the song.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ahh ahhh ahhhh!_

Kurt opened his eyes to look at the Warblers in front of him tear in his eyes. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers just stared at him in shock and in total silence. That was until Blaine stood up and started cheering, the rest of the boys in the room joining in.

Kurt allowed a small bitter sweet smile to show on his face when he looked at the boys. "Merci beaucoup." then he turned around and bolted out of the room and away from the Warblers and away from Blaine.

* * *

**Back In Common Room With Warblers**

"What just happened?" Blaine asked to the surrounding people around him. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff all still looked shocked from the performance and Thad for once didn't have a comment on Kurt's behaviour. The Warblers just shook their heads in answer to Blaine's answer.

Blaine turned around and ran out the room in search of Kurt.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Review!

Thanks For Reading

Minxy12

_Song: Defying Gravity_


	3. Chargin

_**Disclaimer I do not own glee, fox does. **_

_**I was asked whether or not I'd do a love triangle. The answer…Maybe :)**__**  
**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chargin

The corridors of Dalton were silent, the only sound came from the wind what was blowing softly outside. Then the sounds of foot steps furiously hitting the floor at a fast and rapid pace. The sound was slowly getting louder and louder then a body, a fast running body came running round the corner of the empty wooden floored corridor.

The boy was none other than Kurt Hummel.

Tears ran down his face as sobs tore from his throat. His blue eyes were red rimmed, and tear tracks marred his usually pale, yet unblemished skin. He didn't stop running, if anything he sped up as he ran towards the entrance doors and out of Dalton. He didn't look back, for if he did he would've seen another body come speeding after him.

* * *

**Back In Warbler Practice Room**

Silence. None of the boys spoke, nor moved. The only sign of life from the boys were the blinking eyes and the steady sound of the boys breathing. Why did Kurt run out? What had that song done to him or made him reveal to make him react in that way?

They all had emotionless faces on, not wanting to show any emotion to anyone.

Well apart from one brown haired Asian Warbler who had a look of thinking on his face. You could almost see the wheels spinning in his eyes as he focused on the spot Kurt and Blaine had been standing on before. He knew of Kurt Hummel of course he did, heck he was the one who told Blaine to wake up 2 days ago to meet with the knew french student.

Kurt made the warbler feel something from within. Every smile Kurt gave, made him feel like he had released a million butterflies in his stomach. The way he made the warbler feel when he cried wasn't nice. It felt like he had been physically stabbed because of the pain and grief in Kurt's eyes made him want to run and wrap his arms around the frail looking french boy and hold him forever and take away all the pain Kurt had.

He wanted to show how much love he had for Kurt. _Wait a minute... Love? When did I find out I Love Him?..._

* * *

**With Kurt**

He'd finally stopped outside Dalton by a tree what liked himself, looked so alone and just stood out like himself.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky, the day starting to reflect his mood. The sky was turning black and a storm looked like it would soon hit Westerville Ohio. He wondered what the weather would be like in France? How would his Papa be? How would _he _be like?

Leaving France had been hard for Kurt to do, the fact that he had to leave his Papa and his friends like Mercedes and Quinn. Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to wake up every day in another country, in a completely different school all because of how life was like back in France.

Why did that big headed, low life have to make his life a living hell every single day?

He sighed again, yet a small smile graced his face as he saw a flash of lightening above him. He smiled a little as the wind picked up and rain began to fall. The world knew how he felt right now.

"Pourquoi?" Kurt muttered to himself. A splash of rain hit his face and he held out to catch the rain as it continued to slash around him. "Je ne peux pas etre ne heureux plus!"

He spun suddenly as he heard foot steps running towards him. "Blaine, what do you want? Can you see not I want to be alone!" Kurt muttered angrily under his breath.

"Je veux aller de chez soi!" Kurt shouted at Blaine.

"Kurt -" Blaine started saying but was cut of by Kurt's angry rant.

"Je n'aime pas Ohio!" Kurt shouted.

Kurt turned around looked at the sky and screamed.

"Pourquoi!" Kurt shouted as he sunk to he knees ripping the grass as he yelled.

Blaine was about to stop when he heard another pair of foot steps behind him and the sound of feet hitting the puddles the rain had newly formed.

Then a figure came into view.

"What are you doing here..."

* * *

**Back In The Warbler Room**

"Hey Thad?" Jeff asked the other boy looking around the room in confusion.

"Yes Nick?" he replied looking on in confusion.

"Where's Wes?"

Everyone looked up at this comment. Yes indeed, where was Wes?

* * *

**Oooooo... Evil!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Minxy 12**

**xxx**


	4. Coup de théâtre

Coup de théâtre

Blaine turned to properly look at the figure who had just arrived. "Wes?" there was questioning in his tone and a look of bemusement on his face.

"Why are you here?" he turned to look back at Kurt who was still nearly on the ground not fully aware of the events happening around him. The dazed look on his face told the two boys that he wasn't there with them, he was in a memory of some sort and if his facial expression had anything to do with it, well it wasn't a pleasant or happy memory.

"I wanted to know if he was alright…" Wes softly spoke. "He seemed distressed when he left and I wanted to help." Wes looked at Kurt and then slowly started to walk over to the boy.

"Kurt?…" Wes whispered softly while slowly stretching out his arm and placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder while kneeling next to him, not at all bothered about the mud ruining his trousers. "çava?"

Kurt looked at Wes, his normally unblemished porcelain skin was now puffy and red, his eyes were swollen and the tears had left marks on his skin. His lips trembled as he tried to answer Wes' question, breaking both Blaine's and Wes' hearts.

"çava mal Wesley" he whispered softly before continuing. "Nobody likes me, people, they have no belief in me. At home, in Paris nobody had any belief in my words. The faith they had in my truth was little to none. When I stood up and told the people of my choir group that I was getting bullied and harassed they… they did not believe me." The tears ran down his face as he told Wes this and Blaine listened with a heart broken expression.

"Then one day I had enough… I just couldn't go back to school… they was this one bully, he was worst of each of them. The bully was still… what does the Americans call it… He was in still the closest. He made hell of my life while at school and everyday I had no escape of him. He would push and shove me into lockers, it hurt more when he had friend there to help him. He threw me into la poubelle and then un jour he.."

He took a deep breath and tried to regain some of his steadiness back and took a deep breath.

"Then un jour he… il m'embrassè! He pinned me down and I couldn't move…" panic seemed to take over him as he spoke and his breath sped up.

Blaine sensing the distress walked over to the two boys and knelt beside them. He wrapped his arm around Kurt and gave Wes a look, causing Wes into wrapping his arm around the boy as well. Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine and Wes' arms and he loved it, he felt safe.

"He threatened me… he said if I was to speak a word, he would kill me."

He wiped the tears away from his eyes and lent his head on Blaine's shoulder and gripped tight to Wes' hand. He took a deep breath and continued the last of his story. " J'ai dit mon papa and he took me out of school and sent me here… I have yet to speak will the old choir group of mine and I do not have a wish to do tellement."

He looked at the two boys he was wrapped in the arms of, both eyes were glistening with tears and both were trying to hold them in. In Kurt's opinion they were beautiful.

"Tellement maintenant tu sait ma histoire… What is your story?"

Both boys seemed to know what he said and asked and so Blaine after meeting Wes' eyes took a deep breath and started his story.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Thanks for reading

Review

Favourite

Follow

Minxy 12


End file.
